Digimon Tamers: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Takes place after 'Digimon: The Hypno Zapper'  Hope you enjoy


It had been several months since Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had sent the Hypno Zapper to another dimension, in the hopes it would give someone like him a new and better lifestyle, and it had. Currently we see the son of the forth Hokage lying in the centre of a king sized bed, with the Third Hokage's viewing globe in his hands, while a nude Tsunade and Hinata are lying on his right side and a naked Sakura and Ino are on his left. Meanwhile we see a Naruto Shadow Clone relaxing on a large loveseat, with Rikku and Kurenai beside him, while he watches Anko, Karin, Shizune and Tenten dance in a very seductive fashion. Naruto smiles as he sees that the Hypno Zapper had been sent to two heroes, much like himself and watches the scene play out.

In another reality we see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Davis Motomiya and his Digimon partner Veemon. Currently Davis and Veemon are lying on his bed and Davis is locked in a passionate kiss with Kari, who is wearing her 'Harem uniform', while Veemon is in a passionate tree way kiss with Biyomon and Palmon, while he fondles their breasts. Lastly there is Gatomon, who is kissing Mimi and Sora passionately, while they each massage Gatomon's breasts.

While Davis and Kari continue to sample each other's saliva, we see another of Davis' loving slaves, Yolei, who is completely naked, except for a pair of violet bunny ears on top of her head and a violet collar around her neck.

Currently, Yolei is sitting at a desk, which has the scroll; tied up with a thin light blue ribbon that Naruto had sent, along with the Hypno Zapper and Davis' D-3. While Yolei types codes into her laptop, Davis and Kari break form their kiss, Davis gets off the bed and walks up to Yolei. He then asks in a curious tone, as he wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her neck. "So, Yolei how's the Digi-Port coming along?"

"I just finished programming the codes Master. It's up and running." Yolei replies between moans of pleasure, in a loving and submissive tone.

Kari then asks Davis, in a curious tone. "Are you sure you wish to send the Hypno Zapper to another dimension Master?"

Davis then releases his hold around Yolei and replies, as he picks up the Hypno Zapper and his D-3. "I'm positive Kari. I received so much from using the Hypno Zapper, and like my mysterious 'friend' said in his note. There are other worlds with people like Veemon and myself that should know the happiness we both received."

Veemon then breaks from his kiss with Biyomon and Palmon and adds. "Davis is right, Kari. If there are any other heroes in other worlds, like me and Davis, they deserve happiness in their lives and what better way then to give them the very thing that gave us so much happiness?"

Kari then smiles warmly and says in a loving tone. "Oh, Master you and Master Veemon are so wonderful."

Davis smiles back at Kari for a moment, before he turns his attention back to Yolei and her laptop. Davis then holds his D-3 up to the laptop and announces in a strong tone of voice. "Digi-Port Open!"

After Davis says that, he holds the Hypno Zapper in front of the laptop, and after a brief flash of light the Hypno Zapper vanishes from the Davis' world and goes into another.

-Meanwhile in the world of the Digimon Tamers-

It had been one month since the defeat of the D-Reaper and one week after Gallantmon Crimson Mode had destroyed Parasimon. Currently in Shinjuku Park, we find Takato Matsuki, the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers, lying on the grass, deep in his thoughts. Normally where there would be Takato Guilmon would follow him, however Takato told his Digimon partner that he wanted to be alone, so Takato left Guilmon back home, he hoped Guilmon wouldn't get into any kind of trouble alone, because his parents had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

As Takato continued to stare up at the sky, his thoughts turned to a familiar red haired girl, Rika Nonaka. Takato thought about the feelings he had for her. It was after Takato had released Rika from Parasimon's control and saved her from losing her life on Locomon that he had started to fall in love with her. However, he was unsure of his feelings, because there was another girl that he had felt he loved just as much as Rika, Jeri Kato. Takato had known Jeri longer then he did Rika and he had always had a crush on her in school, but his crush had turned to love when he saved her from the D-Reaper. He loved Jeri because she was sweet, gentle and just as beautiful as Rika. Takato let out a small sigh, as he couldn't decide what to do.

Takato's thoughts were broken when he could see what looks like a toy ray gun appear in the sky out of nowhere, which landed in front of him, along with a scroll tied up with a light blue ribbon. Takato then picks up the mysterious scroll, undoes the ribbon and reads the letter. Which says:

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

Takato then noticed there was more writing; only it was written differently than what he had already read. Which says:

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

Takato thought to himself. ' This couldn't have been written by THE Davis Motomiya, I thought he was just a fictional character on the Digimon series, which means, there's no way this toy can hypnotize someone. Then again, I didn't think Digimon were real until I met Guilmon, so it could be possible.

As Takato got up and was about to leave, a Familiar female voice called out behind him. "Hey gogglehead!"

Takato then turned around to see none other than the Digimon queen herself, Rika and her Digimon partner, Renamon walking up toward him. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with toy guns?" Rika asked Takato in a curious tone.

"It's not mine. I found it, along with this." Takato replied, as he handed the scroll to Rika. He then explained how the run gun appeared out of nowhere, along with the letter.

After Rika finished reading she gives the letter back to Takato and asks him in a serious tone. "Is this some kind of joke? There no such thing as a gun that can hypnotized you."

"I don't know Rika. Why would someone make this up?" Takato asks, as he hands Rika the Hypno Zapper.

Rika says seriously, as she pulls the trigger. "C'mon Takato. Don't tell me you actually believe if I pull the trigger..."

The Hypno Zapper then sent a multi-coloured wave right at Takato and no matter what he did, he can't look away once the wave hits him, in which his eyes go blank along with his expression.

Rika asks, stunned, "Takato? C'mon Takato quit fooling around. This isn't funny!" Rika waves his hand in front of his face and when he doesn't respond, she starts to get worried.

Takato then says, emotionlessly. "What are my orders, Mistress Rika?"

"This thing actually works! But how do I return gogglehead to normal?" Just then letters come onto the screen in a language that Rika doesn't understand, causing her to groan in frustration.

'Couldn't this stupid thing be in a language I understand?' Rika thinks to herself annoyed, as she turns the dials, hoping to find some way to return Takato to normal.

Rika says, as she aims the ray gun at Takato again, "Alright. Here goes something!"

But what Rika doesn't know is the letters on the screen are in a language known as Al Bhed and translated, it means 'Master Maker Program.' After a moment, Takato's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

"Are you alright, Takato?" Rika asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"I'm fine Rika. In fact, I've never felt better." Takato replied, as he took the Hypno Zapper out of Rika's hands. Takato began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until he found what he was looking for, the 'Complete Love Slave Program' and before Rika knew what happened, she was hit by a multi-coloured wave, causing Rika's eyes to become glazed over.

Takato then began to turn the knob on the Hypno Zapper, before he set it to a picture blank eyed person and aimed it at Renamon, which confused and shocked the vixen Digimon. "Takato, what are..?" That was as far as Renamon could get in her sentence before Takato aimed the Hypno gun at her. Takato then pulled the trigger and zapped Rika's partner, causing Renamon's eyes to go blank and her body to stand at attention.

Takato then says. "That takes care of Renamon. Now as for you Ri..." Takato was unable to finish his sentence due to Rika wrapping her arms around Takato's neck before she passionately kissed him on the lips.

When they release from their kiss Takato can see that Rika's eyes were no longer hazy, but were now filled with love and devotion for him. Takato then asks slyly. "I take it you have no objections as to being my slave?"

Rika then replies in a loving tone, that doesn't sound like her. "None whatsoever. I'm completely yours. You are my master and I am your slave. I love you, Takato."

"I love you too Rika." Takato says, before he and Rika go in for another passionate kiss, mating their tongues and sampling each other's saliva.

When they break from the kiss Rika asks. "Master, what are you going to about Renamon?"

"Don't worry my fiery flower. I'll take care of her." Takato says, before he turned his attention toward the fox Digimon. "Renamon, can you hear me?"

"I hear you Takato..." Renamon responded in an unemotional tone.

"Renamon, I have a question for you and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love Guilmon?"

"I do... Guilmon is such a kind and sweet Digimon... He may have his faults, however I can't help but to get warm feelings when I think about him."

"Renamon, I want you to listen to what I tell you, everything I tell you is the truth."

"Everything you tell me is the truth..." Renamon replied.

"Renamon, You now know that Rika is my slave and the Mistress of my harem, should I decide to add any other girls. You will not find anything about this situation strange or unusual, in fact you are glad that we are together." Takato said, as he continued to implant the commands into the vixen's mind.

"Renamon, you love Guilmon with all your heart, which is why you want to become Guilmon's slave and want to obey his every command. Making Guilmon happy makes you happy. You are the Mistress of Guilmon's harem and will help bring other female Digimon into his Harem. Do you understand?"

"I understand... Rika is your slave and Mistress... I love Guilmon... I obey Guilmon... I am Mistress of Guilmon's Harem..."

"When I say 'wake up foxy' you will wake up from this trance and will remember all the commands I have given you and will become Guilmon's obedient and loving slave now and forever. Wake up foxy." After Takato said that Renamon blinks her eyes several times and Rika asks her Digimon partner in a sly and curious tone "So, Renamon how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful. I can't wait to see Guilmon and I can't wait to serve him." Renamon said in a lustful sounding tone.

"I know Renamon, however Guilmon may not understand what's going on and you will need to help him accept his role as your master." Takato said, as he pulled out his Digimon deck, selected a card, which had an image of Gatomon, who's eyes were turning bright pink and gave it to Rika. "Rika if you would."

"Digi-Modify!" Rika called out, as she slid the card through her D-Power. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism Activate!" After Rika had finished swiping the card through her Digivice Renamon's eyes turned bright pink for a moment before they returned to normal. Renamon then headed off towards Takato's house to see her soon to be master, while Takato and Rika headed to her place for some 'fun'.

Meanwhile in Takato's bedroom we see his Digimon partner, Guilmon curled up and sound asleep on Takato's bed, dreaming about a certain fox Digimon. Guilmon was deep in his own thoughts and feelings of love, love for a certain fox Digimon. During the events leading up to the D-Reaper invading Shinjuku, Guilmon had begun to fall in love with Renamon and to him Renamon was a strong and beautiful female Digimon and he desired her as his mate, however he was just like Takato and didn't know if Renamon felt the same way about him. As Guilmon continued to sleep he was unaware that the very vixen he was dreaming about managed to make her way into the bedroom, through an unlocked window. Renamon smiled seductively as she watched Guilmon sleeping and walked up to him slowly before she sat down on the end of the bed on her knees.

Renamon then placed her paws on each side of Guilmon's face and gently lifted his head. "Wake up my master of the hazard." Renamon said in a lustful tone.

Guilmon began to stir before he slowly opened his eyes and his vision was filled with the foxy Digimon he was just dreaming about. "Renamon what are...?" That was as far as Guilmon could get in his sentence before Renamon's eyes turned bright pink. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Renamon announced, as she placed Guilmon under her control, Guilmon 's eyes became glazed over and his body went limp.

Renamon then said to the entranced Digimon. "Guilmon, everything I say you will believe is the truth. Do you understand?"

Guilmon then replied in a trance like tone. "I understand... Everything you say is the truth..."

"Guilmon, you now know that Takato and Rika are together as a couple and you are glad they are together. Even though it is a master and slave relationship, with Rika as Takato's slave you won't find anything about this strange or unusual."

"Takato and Rika... master and slave ...Won't find it strange..." Guilmon replied in a monotone voice.

Renamon then moved their bodies, until Guilmon was lying on his back and Renamon was lying on top of him "Guilmon, I know you love me and I love you with all my heart. I want to be your slave and you accept me as yours and with this kiss I shall become your slave and you shall be my master now and forever."

Renamon then passionately kissed Guilmon right on the lips, as she did Guilmon's eyes returned to normal and after a moment Guilmon closed his eyes and returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into Renamon's mouth.

After Guilmon and Renamon broke their kiss for air, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's hips and flipped them over, so Guilmon was on top of her. "I want you Renamon."

"I'm all yours Master. Take me." Renamon replied in a lustful tone, before she and Guilmon engaged in another passionate kiss, and after we exit Takato's room we hear moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure fill the room.

-At the Nonaka household, some time later-

Within Rika's bedroom we find Rika and Takato, both of them are completely naked, lying on Rika's bed, with Rika snuggled up on Takato's chest. "How do you feel?" Takato asks.

"Amazing. Thank you for such a wonderful time Master." Rika replies in a loving tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Takato says, before he and Rika kiss each other passionately. After they break from the kiss Takato says. "I think that's its time I added another to my family. Rika, how would you feel if Jeri joined my harem? You don't mind sharing me do you?"

Rika then replied in a submissive tone. "Not at all. Don't worry, Master, she will belong to you just like I do."

-Meanwhile at Takato's house-

Within Takato's bedroom we see Guilmon and Renamon, sleeping on Takato's bed, with Renamon snuggled up on Guilmon's chest. Renamon then lets out a small yawn, slowly opens her eyes and wakes up. Renamon then sees Guilmon is still asleep and slowly lowers her head and kisses Guilmon on his forehead. This causes Guilmon to stir for a moment before he opens his eyes and sees Renamon lovingly smiling at him.

Guilmon then smiles back at her and says. "Hey there Renamon. How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful, Master." Renamon replies in a loving tone, before she lowers her head and meats Guilmon in a passionate kiss. After they break the kiss Guilmon says. "I think we should go and see how Takato and Rika are doing."

"Yes, master." Renamon replies in an obedient tone, before she gets out of bed, followed by Guilmon.

-In another section of Shinjuku-

Inside the Kato household, we see Jeri sitting on the couch and watching TV. As Jeri continues to enjoy the show she was watching she hears someone knock on the door and goes over to answer it. "Who is it?" Jeri asks.

"It's Rika." Rika answers. Jeri then opens the door to see Rika and is glad to see her, however she is also surprised to see Rika's breasts have grown and are now a triple F-cup size, it seems while Rika made her way to Jeri's, she discovered the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' on the Hypno Zapper. Not wanting to seem rude by asking personal questions Jeri instead asked. "What brings you here, Rika?"

"I wanted to give you something that will change your life for the better." Rika responded in a friendly tone, which confused Jeri. Rika then pulled out the Hypno Zapper, which she was holding behind her back and aimed the gun at Jeri.

"Rika, wha...?" That was as far as Jeri could get in her sentence before Rika fired a multi-colored ray that strikes Jeri in the chest. As the beam continued to hit Jeri's chest Jeri began to moan as her breasts began to grow and after a moment the beam stopped and Jeri's breasts were around the same size as Rika's. "Rika, what have you done to me?" Jeri questioned in a confused and shocked tone.

"I'm just making you more presentable for your Master." Rika replied in a seductive tone, as she cycled through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she found what she was looking for, a picture of a blank eyed person. Jeri was really confused, however before she could ask any more questions Rika fired the Hypno Zapper again and a multi-coloured wave hit Jeri and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and when the beam fades away, Jeri's eyes are glazed over and her body is standing at attention.

"Follow me, Jeri. You are going to meet your new Master." Rika says in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Mistress Rika." Jeri replies in an obedient tone.

-Back with Renamon, some time later-

We see the Digi-Vixen using her ninja-like skills to make her way up the apartment blocks, as she continues to jump from balcony to balcony, we see that in her right hand she is holding the Hypno Zapper, it seems after Guilmon and Renamon left Takato's house they went in different directions.

While Guilmon made his way to Rika's house to see Takato, Renamon sensed Rika was in the park somewhere and decided to look for her, and when she found Rika she also saw the still hypnotized Jeri with her. Rika told Renamon how Jeri was to become a slave to Takato just like her and had found a mode on the Hypno Zapper that alters their bodies and can make their breasts larger. Having no other use for the Hypno Zapper Rika gave it to Renamon and left, to head back home and to Takato. Afterward Renamon used the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' on herself, now her breasts were no longer hiding under all the fur around her chest.

Anyway Renamon had finally made her way up to the apartment she was looking for, the Wongs. Renamon then slowly slid the door open, which was unlocked, and made her way inside, Renamon came across Suzie's room and opened the door slowly, to see Suzie and Lopmon taking a nap. Renamon then used her stealth they wouldn't wake up and made her way up to the sleeping girl and her Digimon partner. Renamon then scooped Lopmon up in her arms and took her out of Suzies's room and took her to the living room, where she placed her gently on the couch. Renamon then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Lopmon, set it to 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at the sleeping bunny Digimon. Lopmon let out a small moan as her breasts began to grow, but continued to sleep. As the ray wore off Lopmon's breasts were now a good size for her body.

Renamon then made her way onto the couch, before she climbed on top of Lopmon's sleeping form, placed her left paw on the back of Lopmon's head and lifted Lopmon's head, while lowering hers. Renamon then pressed her lips against Lopmon's, which made Lopmon moan in her sleep and after a short moment Lopmon slowly opened her eyes, to see Renamon kissing her. Lopmon was shocked and confused as to why Renamon was kissing her and tried to break free from the kiss, however Renamon had a firm grip on the back of Lopmon's head. Lopmon was about to try to call for help, but before she could Renamon fired the Hypno Zapper, which struck Lopmon in the back of her head. Lopmon's mind starts to feel hazy and she tries her hardest to resist the effects of the Hypno Zapper, however her effort was in vain and her eyes become glazed over. Seeing Lopmon won't cause any problems, Renamon breaks the kiss, sits on the couch and places Lopmon in her lap.

Renamon then says, as she places Lopmon's head on her chest and gently stokes her ears. "Lopmon, You now know that I am Guilmon's slave and you want to become Guilmon's slave just like me. You love Guilmon with all your heart and are completely attracted to him. While Suzie is your Tamer, Guilmon is your Master and you love to be with him and love to obey his every command. You want to follow him in whatever he wants to do anything he says without question." Renamon said, as she continued to imprint commands into Lopmon's mind.

"While Guilmon is your Master, I am your Mistress and you are completely attracted to me, you love me and love to obey me, unless Guilmon says otherwise." Renamon then set the Hypno Zapper mode to the 'Complete Love Slave Program.'

"Lopmon, after I zap you, you will fall completely in love with Guilmon and will be his willing and obedient love slave, now and forever." Renamon then fired a multi-coloured wave at Lopmon and after a moment Lopmon's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

Lopmon says in an obedient and loving tone. "I am at your command, Mistress Renamon. How may I serve you?"

Renamon says, "Follow me."

"Yes Mistress." Lopmon replies in an obedient tone, as Renamon and Lopmon get off the couch. As Renamon makes her way to the balcony she turns around to see Lopmon just standing there. "Are you coming?" Renamon asks.

"Just a moment, Mistress. I want to look more presentable for Master Guilmon first." Lopmon replies.

"Lopmon Digivolve to... Turuiemon!" After the Digivolution was complete standing in Lopmon's place was a light violet coloured rabbit, who was around the same size as Guilmon. Turuiemon was dressed in yellow pants and a yellow shirt that covered much of her voluptuous breasts, a blue coloured ascot was around her neck and a pair of Tokaku Tessou were fastened around her arms.

"How do I look Mistress?" Turuiemon asked curiously.

"Absolutely perfect. Guilmon will love you." Renamon replied, as she made her way up to Turuiemon and then kissed her passionately on the lips, in which Turuiemon returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

After they broke the kiss Renamon said in a commanding tone. "Let's go Turuiemon. Master Guilmon is waiting for us."

"Yes, Mistress Renamon." Turuiemon replied, before she and Renamon left the apartment block and made their way to Rika's home.

-Back at the Nonaka household-

Back with Takato, we see him lying on Rika's bed and next to him is Jeri, who is sitting on her knees, while Rika is standing next to the bed.

"So, Jeri you wish to become my slave also?" Takato asked curiously.

"Yes, Takato. Nothing would make me happier then to serve you along side Mistress Rika." Jeri replied in a submissive tone.

"If you truly wish to become a part of my harem, you must know how to please me and you must total love and loyalty to me and to your new Mistress. Is this the life that you desire?"

"I'm positive. I am your slave. You are my owner. I live only to serve you, my Master."

Jeri then lovingly embraces Takato, before Takato returns the embrace and they engage in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva and mouth, while Rika happily watches.

-Somewhere in Shinjuku, several weeks later-

We find ourselves in front of a huge apartment that belongs to none other then Takato. After Takato, Guilmon and their slaves had helped their friends and their friend's families accept their new lifestyles, including help Suzie understand that Lopmon loves Guilmon and they should be together and that she's a big girl now and doesn't need Lopmon as much. Takato decided he wanted his own place, fortunately for him he there was an apartment available in the city, normally Takato couldn't afford a place like it, but saving the World from the D-Reaper and Parasimon had it's perks, which included an excellent deal on the apartment, which he took.

Inside we see Guilmon lying on a large couch, with Renamon, who is wearing a red coloured bra, a pair of red panties and has a red collar around her neck, with the hazard symbol, like the one Guilmon has on his stomach, engraved on a gold medallion snuggled up on his right and on his left is Turuiemon, who is no longer wearing her yellow outfit or her Tokaku Tessou. Instead she is wearing a red bra, a pair of red panties and has a red collar around her neck, just like Renamon. All three Digimon are engaged in a passionate three-way kiss, with Renamon and Turuiemon massaging Guilmon's chest.

Meanwhile in Takato's bedroom we see Takato relaxing on his bed, with his lovely slaves.

On his right is Rika, who is wearing a blue bikini top, a pair of blue panties, and a blue collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with 'Property of Takato Matsuki' engraved on it.

On his left is Jeri, who is wearing a black bikini top, a pair of black panties, a pair of black cat ears on top of her head and a black collar around her neck, Just like Rika's.

As the girls continue to please their master, Takato looks over to a small table in corner of his bedroom and smiles, looking at the Hypno Zapper, the very thing that made his life better, and wonders if he would ever meet Davis and get to thank him for making his life that much better.


End file.
